


A Halloween Prank

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Must the students prank them every year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Prank

Warren whipped about the kitchen in a frenzy. "I hate Halloween," he said, rushing out the door, breakfast bar in hand.

"Warren, you forgot something!" Will called from around the eggs he was scarfing down like there was no tomorrow. Or like he'd be late to the office.

Warren skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway. "What did I forget? Oh shit, I'm gonna be  _so_  late."

Will stood and wrapped his arms around Warren's shoulders. Warren smiled and shook his head. "So sorry." He turned, ran a hand along Will's jaw, twined his fingers into his lover's hair, and gave Will a kiss that curled his toes. Will grinned, a little dazed when their lips separated with an audible smack.

"Now you can go," he breathed.

"Thanks for the permission." Warren licked his lips and grinned smugly. "And thanks for the eggs." He laughed as Will swatted at him and sprinted to the door.

Will rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast. He was halfway back into his seat when he heard it.

"Fucking kids!" Warren shouted, slamming the front door shut and stalking back into the house.

"What's wrong?" Will stood abruptly.

" _This_  is why we shouldn't give out teachers' addresses in the directory."

"What? What happened?" Will hurried past Warren and opened the front door.

"I'm going to torch whoever's responsible for this," Warren was muttering when Will looked into the driveway and saw what he was talking about: saran wrap and cobwebs. All over their car. Tying it to the lamp post in their front yard. There was no way they could get the car cleaned up enough to take it out before 7:30am, not when they were already bordering on late.

Will heard a crack and realized the door needed to be replaced. "Damn kids," he growled.

Warren drew him back into the house—carefully—Will could feel the heat beneath his hands—and closed the door. Then he took a few steps back, turned, and hurled a fireball into the fireplace. "Do they have to prank the house  _every year_?"

Will sighed. "I guess we should've expected this. Want me to fly you to school today?"

"Sure. And you know what, I'm feeling inspired: I think my seniors will get a pop quiz today."

Will grinned and walked back into the kitchen. "Give 'em hell for me," he called back. Warren nodded resolutely, plan already forming. His supers class was gonna  _wish_  he'd torched them by the time the day was over.


End file.
